After Incredibles 2
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: I felt like this scene needed to happen like a deleted scene or a short from Pixar


This is after the movie ended I mean by after Violet and Tony went on their date and The Incredibles stopped the car chase. And their home and Bob comes in to talk to Violet about something.

"Hey Violet. Can I come in?" Bob said at the door.

"Of course." Violet said and opened the door for Bob.

"What's up?"

"I just want to say that i'm so proud of you."

"Really? How?" Violet said confused.

"I mean you've grown so much. I always been looking at you as the shy girl who never had anything to say. Now look at you. Your the girl who is incredible and she will never let anything get in her way. No matter what happens I will always be proud of you." Then kissed her on the forehead and said "Goodnight Violet. I love with all my heart."

Later that night Violet couldn't stop about what Bob said to her. Did she do something wrong to make him say that? Was he mad at her but regardless he will always proud of her. She stopped thinking and went to ask him.

"Dad. Wake up. It's Violet." Violet said in his ear waking him up.

"What's wrong?" Bob said waking up.

"I can't sleep. I keep having bad thoughts.

Bob took her hand and led her downstairs where he gave her and himself a warm glass of milk.

"Tell me about your thoughts." Bob said as he took a sip of warm milk.

"Well, it feels like that your mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Bob says confused.

"Because you told me that you were proud of me and the tone that you used felt like you were mad at me. And after you said goodnight to me I kept thinking about why you kept saying that and after the whole Tony incident it kept making me think bad thoughts." Violet said as she looked down at her glass of milk.

"Violet look at me." Violet looked up at Bob.

"No matter what happens in your or my life I will never be mad at you because your my daughter and my everything. I could never stay mad at you. I will always be proud of you. Your my only daughter and I can't afford to loose you. Like I said before you are my everything and I will never stay mad you. Everytime you grow up and make mistakes you makes you who you are because it's apart of life. And no matter what I will always love you and always be your father."

Violet was in tears she stand up and hugged Bob and said "Thank you so much dad. And I will always be proud of you too. Through tough and good I will be by your side."

Bob hugged her back and said "And no matter what happens to you I will always be your side too."

When Violet looked up she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bob asked.

"You have a milk mustache." Bob looked down and said "So do you." Then Violet looked at her face and stared laughing as well. Bob started laughing as well. Until Violet started yawning.

"Someone's tired. Let's get you to bed." Bob said as he picked up Violet up to her room and into her bed tucked up and comfortable.

Bob kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight Violet I love you, i'll always be here for you, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Before he could walk out Violet said "Goodnight Dad. I love you too."

He smiled and went back to sleep.

"Bob? Where have you been?" Helen said half asleep.

"Violet woke up and I helped her get back to sleep. Also am I a good father to Violet?"

"Of course you are. Why would you say that?" Helen said and sat up.

"Because when you were gone me and Vi had some problems."

"What kind?"

"Well I accidentally erased Tony's memory of Violet."

"Bob!"

"But we repaired it back together. It just feels like that I wasn't doing a good job as a mother and father at the same time."

"Well being a mother is a hard job but being a father is even more harder. Everyday you learn something new about your child. Like Jack-Jack. I didn't know he had powers until the fight on the EverJust. And when Violet had her first powers you were surprised weren't you?"

"Yeah. I thought she vanished." Bob said chuckling.

"And like Dash. We didn't he had super speed until he first started walking. Everyday you see Violet you always see her more confident and coming out as a young woman. So don't worry honey. Violet will always love you. No matter what happens she will always be your daughter. Always." Then Helen kissed Bob on the cheek.

Bob smiles and says "Yeah your right. Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Bob."

They both went to sleep and was dreaming of Violet as a baby growing up to where she is now. A young confident, lovable, woman.

The End 


End file.
